In Time With You
by Ethel Star
Summary: Mikan adalah seorang murid perempuan pemalu yang menyukai Natsume Hyuga, idola nomor satu di sekolahnya yang suka mempermainkan perempuan karena sebuah janji di masa lalu.
1. Chapter 1

In Time With You

Summary: Mikan adalah seorang murid perempuan pemalu yang menyukai Natsume Hyuga, idola nomor satu di sekolahnya yang suka mempermainkan perempuan karena sebuah janji di masa lalu.

My first? Fanfic

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Gakuen Alice hehehe

* * *

"Hotaru, apakah kamu ada melihat Natsume hari ini?" mikan bertanya pada hotaru sambil membuka-buka buku pelajaran, matanya yang cantik ditutupi oleh sepasang kacamata besar dan bulat dan rambut coklatnya yang sepanjang diikat menjadi dua yang membuatnya terlihat seperti kutu buku.

"Mikan… aku harap kamu tidak…"

"Hari ini aku melihatnya di lorong kantin bersama dengan Ruka, teman baiknya bahkan saat dia berjalan aku dapat merasakan kharismanya yang sangat kuat Hotaru, dan juga saat dia mau-" ucapan mikan terpotong karena hotaru memukul kepalanya dengan model rancangan Baka-gun yang rusak

"Aduh!" Mikan mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis dipukul oleh Hotaru "kenapa kamu memukulku hotaru?" Mikan menatap hotaru sambil cemberut.

"Karena kamu berisik" Hotaru meletakkan kembali Baka-gun yang sudah selesai diperbaikinya "Aku sudah capek mendengar tentang Natsume terus setiap hari. Kalau kamu benar-benar menyukainya seharusnya kamu berbicara dengannya" Ujar Hotaru kesal karena sahabatnya itu selalu membicarakan Natsume di depannya.

Muka mikan memerah begitu mendengar kata 'menyukainya', Mikan memang menyukai Natsume dan sudah sejak dulu sekali sewaktu mereka kecil. _Walau dia rasa Natsume sudah tidak mengingatnya lagi._

" Bu-bukan seperti itu kok Hotaru…" Mikan mencoba menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan buku yang ada di tangannya . "Aku kan hanya-" Ucapan Mikan terpotong karena ada dua orang lelaki super keren sudah berada di belakangnya. Ya. mereka berdua adalah idola sekolah mereka, Natsume Hyuga dan Ruka Nogi.

Natsume yang berada di depan Ruka dan berada tepat di belakang Mikan menatapnya dengan tajam sebelum berkata "Minggir " dengan kasar.

MIkan yang tiba-tiba merasa Natsume ada di belakangnya hanya bisa membatu di tempatnya karena terkejut.

Natsume yang merasa terganggu karena perempuan di depannya sama sekali tidak mau bergerak dari tempatnya lalu memegang pundaknya dengan tangan kanannya untuk menggesernya. Namun Mikan yang sangat kaget karena Natsume memegang pundaknya tanpa sadar melempar buku yang ada di tangannya dan mengenai kepala Natsume yang membuatnya jatuh ke belakang. Untunglah ada Ruka yang menahannya karena kalau tidak dia pasti sudah menabrak meja.

Mikan yang baru menyadari apa yang dia lakukan langsung berteriak dengan keras sebelum mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kelas−meninggalkan Natsume dan teman-teman sekelasnya yang menatapnya dengan tidak percaya dan menuju ke rumahnya.

_Dasar bodoh, dasar bodoh, dasar bodooooh _ Pikir Mikan sambil berlari dengan cepat menuju ke rumahnya.

Di sisi lain, Natsume yang sudah bangkit dan duduk di tempatnya terus berpikir tentang perempuan aneh yang baru saja melempar kepalanya dengan buku−yang mana meninggalkan bekas merah di keningnya dengan kesal. _Apa-apaan perempuan aneh itu, lihat saja apa yang akan kulakukan untuk membalas hal ini. _pikirnya dengan kesal. Walau begitu seulas senyum kecil muncul begitu memikirkan dia akan mempunyai seorang mainan baru.

Ruka yang berada duduk di samping sahabatnya itu tampaknya menyadari apa yang sahabatnya pikirkan dan menghela nafas. Sahabatnya itu pasti berpikir untuk membuat anak perempuan berambut coklat itu dalam masalah entah besar atau kecil seperti yang biasa dia lakukan pada orang yang membuatnya kesal.

Ruka menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu menatap langit melalui jendela. Dulu, sahabatnya adalah orang yang baik sampai kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Sewaktu itu dia dan Natsume baru berumur 7 tahun dan Natsume baru saja pulang dari liburan di Hokkaido. Orang tuanya tidak bisa ikut saat itu karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi dia hanya liburan sendiri saja. Ruka tidak mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya yang terjadi. Yang dia tau adalah saat bertemu kembali dengan Natsume, dia sudah sangat berubah.

* * *

Malampun tiba. Mikan sedang menonton tv untuk membantu melupakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di sekolah. Dia mencoba mencari siaran tv yg bagus, tapi tidak ada. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk mematikan tv dan tidur.

Tapi sekeras apapun usaha Mikan untuk tertidur, dia tetap saja terus memikirkan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada Natsume." _Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia terluka? Apakah dia menyadari kalau akulah yang melempar buku itu? Bagaimana kalau dia membenciku?_ " Mikan menggelengkan kepalanya. "_Tidak, aku tidak mau kalau Natsume membenciku. Aku harus segera meminta maaf besok." _Dengan itu Mikanpun tertidur.

* * *

Mikan mencoba untuk mencari Natsume dan meminta maaf padanya, tetapi setiap kali dia berhasil menemukan Natsume, pasti selalu saja ada kerumunan wanita yang mengikutinya dan menghalangi Mikan untuk bertemu Natsume.

Mikan menghela nafas dan membaringkan pipinya ke mejanya yang dingin. "_Bagaimana aku bisa meminta maaf jika menyentuhnya saja tidak bisa?" _

"Hoi, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan ditempat dudukku?"

Mikan mengangkat kepala dan melihat Hotaru yang sudah mengarahkan Baka-gunnya kearah kepalanya. Mikan melihat sekelilingnya dan baru saja menyadari kalau dia sedang duduk di bangku Hotaru. Dia segera berdiri dan pindah ke tempat duduknya, membiarkan Hotaru yang melihatnya dengan bingung. Biasanya sahabatnya itu selalu dengan semangat menceritakan tentang Natsume yang membuat kepalanya hamper pecah dan tidak akan berhenti sebelum disuruh, tetapi sepanjang hari ini dia hanya duduk dengan tenang.

"Mikan." Tidak ada jawaban

"Hoi Mikan." Masih tidak ada jawaban

Hotaru yang mulai merasa kesal bersiap menembakkan baka-gunnya, tetapi berhenti karena memiliki ide lain. Hotaru mendekatkan mukanya ke telinga Mikan dan berbisik, "Natsume ada di depanmu Mikan."

Mikan yang mendengar itu langsung berteriak maaf sambil berdiri. Tidak sadar kalau mata semua anak di kelas memandangnya dan malah mencari-cari keberadaan Natsume.

Ketika Mikan sadar kalau sebenarnya tidak ada Natsume di kelas dan semua mata memandangnya mukanya memerah dengan malu dan menutupnya dengan buku. Dia menatap tajam Hotaru yang terlihat tidak peduli.

Mikan berbisik pada dengan pelan tapi cukup untuk bisa didengar mereka berdua. "Kenapa kamu melakukan itu Hotaru?"

"Karena kamu tidak menjawab panggilanku." Jawabnya tenang

"Tapi kamu kan tidak harus melakukan itu Hotaru." Mikan cemberut sambil mengencangkan pegangannya pada buku yang ada dipegangnya.

"Daripada itu lebih baik kamu meminta maaf padanya sekarang."

Mikan tambah cemberut begitu mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya mengetahui apa yang dia pikirkan. "Aku sudah mencobanya. Tapi…" Mikan membeku begitu mengingat kata sekarang dan mulai memutar kepalanya dengan pelan untuk melihat Natsume dan Ruka serta para pengikutnya sudah berada di belakangnya _lagi._

_Sial. _Mikan memang berniat meminta maaf padanya tetapi tidak bersiap-siap jika Natsume akan muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Mikan menunduk dan mencoba mengatur nafas untuk mengatur degup jantungnya saat mereka mulai berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya.

Ketika Natsume sudah tepat berada di belakangnya Mikan sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk meminta maaf. Mikan segera memutar badannya kea rah Natsume. Masih menunduk. Mikan bergumam dengan pelan. "Maaf." Dada mikan berdetak dengan cepat seiring dengan kata maaf. _Bagaimana kalau Natsume tidak mau memaafkannya? Bagaimana jika dia masih marah? _

"Kamu bilang apa?" sebelah alis Natsume terangkat. Sebenarnya dia dapat mendengar suara Mikan,tetapi merasa tidak puas dengan suaranya yang kecil.

"Maaf." Mikan memperbesar sedikit suaranya.

Masih tidak puas. "Apa?"

Mikan menarik nafas dan berteriak maaf sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan keatas untuk melihat Natsume. Bukannya dapat melihat Natsume dengan lebih baik melainkan merasa sakit karena kepalanya menabrak dagu Natsume dengan keras−membuat Natsume sekali lagi terdorong kebelakang.

Mikan mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang mengenai dagu Natsume sambil terus berkata maaf, ketika Mikan mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan keadaan natsume dia melihat dagu Natsume memerah dan nafsu membunuh yang tinggi dari para fansnya sedangkan teman sekelasnya yang lain menatapnya sekali lagi dengan tidak percaya.

" Aku tidak percaya. Perempuan itu hebat sekali."

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ada orang yang berani menyerang Natsume-sama. Apalagi seorang perempuan."

"Kudengar malah ini adalah kedua kalinya perempuan itu memukul Natsume-sama."

Muka Mikan memerah begitu mendengar ucapan teman-teman sekelasnya tanpa basa-basi lagi dia lari dari kelas setelah berteriak maaf sekali lagi pada Natsume yang menatap punggungnya yang segera menghilang dari balik pintu.

_Sepertinya dia akan menjadi mainan yang tidak akan membosankan_ pikirnya sambil menyeringai dan berjalan menuju mejanya yang berjarak 2 bangku dari meja Mikan yang berarti berada di belakang Hotaru sementara para fansnya kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing. Dagunya tidak begitu terasa sakit lagi mengingat bahwa sebenarnya dagunya tidak terkena kepalanya secara langsung dan hanya terdorong saja.

Mikan yang berlari keluar kelas sama sekali tidak mengetahui kea rah mana dia berlari. Yang dia tau adalah semakin jauh dia berlari berarti semakin jauh jugalah dia dari Natsume yang kesakitan di kelas karena kebodohannya. Dia akhirnya berhenti berlari begitu tanpa sadar menabrak seorang perempuan berambut dan bermata hijau.

"Aduh." Perempuan berambut hijau itu mengerang kesakitan begitu jatuh ke lantai yang keras.

"Ah, maaf." Mikan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu perempuan itu berdiri tapi langsung ditampik dengan kasar olehnya.

"Kamu pikir kata maaf bisa menyelesaikannya?" Katanya sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor karena jatuh. " dan lagi…" ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat Mikan. "Ah. Kamu kan orang yang kemarin melempar buku pada Natsume-sama dan yang melukai wajahnya tadi kan?" suaranya mulai terdengar meninggi. Menyeringai, perempuan itu memanggil 3 orang temannya yang berada tidak begitu jauh dari mereka dan membisikkan sesuatu pada mereka.

"Jadi dia perempuan itu?" Kata salah satu dari mereka.

"dasar perempuan tidak tau diri." Perempuan di sebelahnya menambahkan.

Mikan mulai merasakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya dan bersiap untuk lari tetapi dihadang oleh perempuan berambut hijau tadi. "kamu pikir kamu bisa lari?"

_Oh tidak _


	2. Chapter 2

**In Time With You**

Summary: Mikan adalah seorang murid perempuan pemalu yang menyukai Natsume Hyuga, idola nomor satu di sekolahnya yang suka mempermainkan perempuan karena sebuah janji di masa lalu.

Tak kusangka aku bisa update ya, maaf lama

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah mau mereview dan membaca cerita ini ya, aku sangat senang dan terbantu oleh karenanya.

Disclaimer : I Don't Own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Salah seorang dari perempuan-perempuan itu, yang berambut merah menendang kaki Mikan dari depan sehingga dia terjatuh, untunglah Mikan sempat melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sehingga kepalanya tidak terbentur. Perempuan yang menendang Mikan sepertinya tidak memperkirakan kalau Mikan akan terjatuh dan terlihat agak kebingungan dengan itu, apalagi Mikan jatuh ke atas lantai yang terbuat dari semen dengan suara yang agak keras. Walaupun begitu perempuan itu tetap maju. "I-itu karena k-kamu telah berani mengganggu Natsume-sama."

"Iya! Dasar perempuan bodoh!" bentak seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang berada di sampingnya. Sepertinya perempuan itu tidak menyadari kalau teman yang berada di sebelahnya merasa tegang.

Mikan berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya dengan bertumpu dengan kedua telapak tangannya tapi langsung terjatuh karena ada seseorang yang menginjak punggung tangannya. Mikan mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat perempuan berambut hijau yang tadi ditabraknya menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan. Perempuan itu memiliki rambut hijau sebahu dengan sedikit bagian ikal di ujung bagian rambut kiri dan kanan wajahnya. "Ma-maaf." Mikan mencoba menarik tangannya tapi dia malah memperkeras injakannya pada tangan Mikan.

"Aduh!..." desis Mikan

"Maaf saja tidak akan cukup. Apa kamu tahu apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada Natsume-sama hah?" Perempuan berambut hijau itu melepaskan injakannya dan menarik kepala Mikan mendekat ke wajahnya. "Kamu telah melukai wajahnya dengan kebodohanmu," dia melepaskan pegangannya pada rambut Mikan dan melipat tangannya. "Tentu saja aku sebagai ketua fans club Natsume-sama tidak akan bisa membiarkan hal yang berbahaya menimpanya. Miki, Risa."

"Baik." Jawab perempuan berambut merah dan hitam bersamaan. Mereka lalu menahan kedua tangan Mikan ke belakang badannya dengan kuat dan memaksanya menatap kedua orang di depannya.

"Dan sekarang kamu akan membalas perbuatanmu sedikit demi sedikit."

Mikan bergetar mendengar suara perempuan berambut hijau. '_Bagaimana ini? Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku? Apakah dia semarah itu? Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

Sementara Mikan terus panik dalam pikirannya. Perempuan berambut hijau dan temannya – atau lebih pantas disebut pengikut−sudah berada di depannya.

Tepat saat perempuan berambut hijau mengangkat tangannya dan akan menamparnya, Mikan dengan atau tanpa sengaja menendang kaki perempuan berambut hijau tersebut dan langsung membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai.

"KAICHO! (ketua)" teriak kedua perempuan di belakang Mikan. Mereka langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada Mikan dan membantu perempuan berambut hijau tersebut berdiri.

Awalnya Mikan ragu pada pemandangan yang ada di depannya sampai perempuan berambut hijau tersebut menatapnya dengan amarah yang seakan bisa meledak kapan saja. Bergerak karena insting, Mikan langsung berlari meninggalkan keempat perempuan di belakangnya.

"KEJAR DIA!" teriak perempuan berambut hijau itu.

'_Bagaimana ini?' _Pikir Mikan saat menyadari kalau keempat perempuan itu mengejar di belakangnya. Dia berniat meminta bantuan, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun di jalan yang dia lewati untuk dimintai tolong karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan semua guru dan murid sudah berada di kelas. Parahnya lagi dia sama sekali tidak mengenal tempat di mana dia berada sekarang mengingat kalau dia langsung berlari keluar kelas tanpa memperhatikan tujuannya sama sekali.

Mikan bertambah panik begitu menyadari kalau jaraknya dan keempat perempuan itu semakin mendekat. Dia lalu memutuskan untuk terus berlari sampai menemui bantuan ketika tiba-tiba sepasang lengan membekap mulutnya dan menariknya ke sebuah tempat gelap. Orang yang membekapnya mengisyaratkannya untuk diam dan dia mematuhinya.

Orang yang membantunya yang Mikan rasa adalah laki-laki karena tidak memiliki dada. (Ps: jangan berpikiran jorok ya XD Mikan mengetahui hal ini karena orang yang membekapnya harus menariknya mendekat agar tidak bersuara ^^) mengintintip hati-hati. Memperhatikan apakah perempuan-perempuan itu sudah pergi atau belum. Ketika menyadari kalau semua situasinya aman, lelaki itu segera melepaskan pegangannya pada Mikan. Membiarkan perempuan berambut coklat itu mengambil napas. "Ah.. te-terima kasih uhuk! uhuk!" katanya sambil terbatuk karena sudah lama tidak berlari selama itu dan karena tiba-tiba dibekap. Mikan mengerti kalau itu dimaksudkan untuk menolongnya jadi dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan lelaki itu walaupun itu adalah alasan utama kenapa dia terbatuk-batuk.

"Seharusnya kamu lebih berhati-hati."

Mikan membeku mendengar suara itu. Matanya sudah bisa membiaskan dirinya dengan gelap dan dia mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas orang yang ada di depannya. Sosok orang yang berada di depannya memiliki tubuh yang tegap dan bidang, serta memiliki rambut berwarna hitam yang hampir tersamarkan dengan gelapnya tempat itu. Samar-samar Mikan bisa melihat iris matanya yang berwarna merah tua. Ya, orang yang tadi baru menolongnya tidak lain adalah Natsume!

"NATSU- hmph.. Hmp.." Mikan hampir saja berteriak saking terkejutnya. Untung saja Natsume segera menutup mulutnya dengan cepat.

Natsume lalu melepaskan pegangannya pada Mikan dan baru saja mau beranjak pergi ketika tiba-tiba kedua tangan Mikan yang kecil menariknya. "Ma-maaf Natsume-san. Ta-tapi bi-bisakah kamu be-berada di sini sebenta? A-ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

Walaupun Natsume kurang suka dengan tambahan –san di belakang namanya, dia tetap mengiyakan keinginan Mikan. "Hn. Terserah. " katanya lalu bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

Ada pause sejenak di antara Mikan yang sempat membuatnya tegang. Tetapi dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya. Mikan menundukkan kepalanya. "Be-begini…. anu… aku.. sebenarnya dari awal aku…" Mikan menengadahkan kepalanya, "aku ingin me.. me.. me.." dia mencoba menekan suaranya.

"Me apa?" Tanya Natsume tidak sabar.

"Sebenarnya aku… sejak kemarin ingin meminta maaf." Katanya dengan sekuat tenaga walaupun suaranya masih tergolong kecil. "Aku benar-benar meminta maaf Natsume-san, aku tidak seharusnya melemparkan buku padamu. Aku benar-benar meminta maaf." Mikan menundukkan badannya.

Natsume hanya melihat Mikan tanpa mengatakan apapun yang membuat Mikan merasa semakin panik. '_Apakah dia masih marah dan tidak akan pernah mau memaafkanku ya? Tidak! Aku tidak mau itu terjadi.' _

"Aku akan melakukan apapun sebagai gantinya," sambung Mikan cepat. "karena itu…" ucapan Mikan terpotong begitu dia mendengar suara tawa Natsume.

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya dengan pelan dan sangat terkejut begitu melihat Natsume menyeringai padanya. Bulu kuduk Mikan tanpa sadar berdiri karena entah kenapa dia merasakan akan ada hal buruk yang menimpanya.

Natsume mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mikan yang membuatnya mundur ke belakang, "Apapun?" katanya sambil menyeringai.

"Eh?" Mikan tidak bisa mundur lagi karena dia sudah terpojok di dinding.

Natsume mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mikan. Mengakibatkan wajah Mikan yang memerah saat itu juga. "Aku bilang…," dia mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping kepala Mikan dan berbisik di telinganya, memberikan efek sengatan listrik padanya "kamu akan melakukan apapun bukan?"

Karena sudah tidak dapat menahan efek sengatan listrik Natsume, Mikan langsung mendorong pundak Natsume menjauh darinya dan segera mengambil nafas yang tanpa sadar sudah ditahannya. Natsume tampaknya sudah memperkirakan hal yang akan Mikan lakukan jadi tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut.

Mikan akhirnya bisa berbicara setelah mengambil napas "hah?" sedetik kemudian Mikan langsung menyadari apa yang Natsume maksudkan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Haaah?"

Natsume menahan niat dirinya untuk tertawa saat itu juga karena sikap Mikan−yang sepertinya sudah mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksudkannya. '_permainan akan segera dimulai' _pikirnya.

"Mikan"

Mikan mengangkat kepalanya. Walau matanya masih menunjukkan kebingungan di balik kacamatanya, dia tampak sudah mulai bisa mengerti situasi. "Ya?"

"Jadilah pacarku."

"Baiklah," jawab Mikan cepat karena dia pikir itu adalah perintah pertamanya "Eh?"

Natsume tertawa kecil. Apakah dia harus mengulang semua perkataannya baru perempuan di depannya mengerti?

"Kubilang jadilah pacarku Mikan Sakura"

* * *

Aku mau memberikan informasi kalau di chapter berikutnya aku **Mungkin **akan mulai menggunakan POV ya, terima kasih ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**In Time With You**

Summary: Mikan adalah seorang murid perempuan pemalu yang menyukai Natsume Hyuga, idola nomor satu di sekolahnya yang suka mempermainkan perempuan karena sebuah janji di masa lalu.

Dedicated to: Razux and Neerval-li

**Ruka POV**

Sebenarnya ke mana perginya Natsume? Dia langsung pergi begitu saja pada saat pelajaran tanpa memberikan informasi sedikit pun. Tentu saja Jinno-sensei yang masih mengajar pada saat itu marah karena dia memang sudah sangat lama memiliki dendam karena Natsume selalu tertidur dalam pelajarannya tapi selalu saja mendapatkan nilai sempurna. Sepertinya dendamnya pada Natsume bisa dibilang dalam hingga sampai melupakan kalau Sakura juga tidak ada di dalam kelas. Dia juga bilang kalau seandainya aku tidak menemukan Natsume sesegera mungkin, aku juga akan mengalami masalah.

Aku berlari menelusuri koridor kelas sembilan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku juga sudah selesai mengelilingi koridor kelas sepuluh dan sebelas untuk mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka tapi tetap saja tidak ada. Mana sebentar lagi akan ada pergantian mata pelajaran yang mana pasti akan membuat Jinno-sensei lebih marah ketika mengetahui kalau aku tidak berhasil menemukan Natsume.

Baru ketika aku baru saja mau pergi untuk memeriksa tempat lain, aku melihat bayangan orang berambut hitam berjalan keluar dari sebuah tempat dari jendela. Ada seorang perempuan berambut coklat panjang berada di belakangnya. Perempuan itu berjalan dengan ragu-ragu sebelum berlari dengan cepat meninggalkan lelaki tersebut. Natsume dan Sakura? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Aku langsung berlari ke tempat Natsume berada.

"Natsume?" aku berhenti sebentar untuk mengambil napas. "apa.. yang.. baru saja.. kamu.. lakukan?" aku mengambil napas sekali lagi sebelum menatap wajahnya. Natsume sedang menyeringai kearah perginya Sakura.

"Natsume?"

"Hm, Ya, ada apa Ruka?" Dia berbalik menatapku. Wajahnya sudah kembali tidak berekspresi.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian berdua lakukan?" tanyaku curiga. Aku hanya berharap kalau itu bukanlah seburuk yang kupikirkan.

Dia menyeringai. "Tidak ada," ujarnya santai dan mulai berjalan kearah kelas.

"Natsu-"

"Permainan sudah dimulai," Bisiknya pelan sambil berjalan. Game? Permainan? Permainan apa?

"Natsume!" aku berlari pelan mendekatinya. Apakah dia akan memulai permainannya lagi? "kamu tidak-" ucapanku langsung terpotong ketika melihatnya menyeringai. Aku langsung bisa memproses hal itu sebagai peringatan untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh lagi. Aku menghela napas dan berjalan disampingnya dalam diam. Kuharap dia tidak terlalu jauh bermain dengan Sakura.

**Normal POV**

Mikan meletakkan kacamatanya dengan hati-hati di atas meja belajar sebelum merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur. Dia menghela napas dengan berat. Sepulang sekolah tadi dia harus ditahan di kantor guru karena kemarin dia pulang tanpa izin dan diceramahi habis-habisan oleh Misaki-sensei yang merupakan pengawas kedisiplinan, ketika dia baru saja mau pulang, dia bertemu dengan Jinno-sensei yang juga menceramahinya habis-habisan karena selain tidak mengikuti pelajarannya tadi siang, nilainya yang buruk juga membuatnya mendapatkan tugas tambahan.

"Apa yang sedang Natsume lakukan sekarang ya?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Mukanya langsung memerah mengingat Natsume dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal.

'_Dasar Mikan bodoh! Kenapa kamu bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Hal itu tidak seharusnya membuatmu seperti ini kan?'_ batin Mikan.

_Flashback_

"Pa-pacar?" Tanya Mikan bingung, "a-apa maksudmu Natsume-san?"

Natsume tertawa kecil, "Ya, begitulah Mikan, aku menginginkanmu sebagai pacarku," jawabnya santai.

"E-eh?"

Natsume melirik Mikan yang terlihat bingung sambil tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja. Kita tidak akan berpacaran sungguhan. Kita hanya akan berpura-pura pacaran di depan orang lain untuk mengelabui para penggemarku. Seperti yang tadi kau lihat. Mereka selalu mengikutiku kemana saja yang membuatku kuran bebas, karena itu aku ingin agar kita pacaran agar mereka tidak perlu mengikutiku lagi, atau-" dia menyeringai , "kamu ingin kalau kita pacaran sungguhan?"

Muka Mikan langsung memerah, "Te-tentu sa-saja tidak" balasnya cepat, "ma-mana mungkin aku membayangkan kalau kita berdua bergandengan tangan, makan bersama, berjalan berkeliling bersama, menangis bersama, tertawa bersama, menari bersama, hahahahaha" Mikan tertawa dengan gugup, dia sendiri tidak menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

"Menari bersama?" Natsume mengangkat satu alisnya. '_sebenarnya apa yang dia pikirkan?_' batinnya. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti jalan pikiran perempuan yang ada di depannya.

Wajah Mikan langsung memerah begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja dia katakan tanpa berpikir. "Ma-maksudku bu-bukan itu," Mikan mengalihkan pandangannya ke dinding "Ma-maksudku…" Mikan mencoba melanjutkan kalimatnya karena tidak mungkin baginya memberitahu Natsume kalau sebenarnya dia mengira Natsume sudah mengingatnya akibat benturan yang disebabkannya dan sangat berterimakasih berkat hal itu yang sama saja dengan berkata kalau dia dengan sengaja melempar buku tebal itu kepada Natsume agar dia mengingat masa lalunya. Bisa-bisa Natsume berpikir kalau dia dengan sengaja melempar buku itu dan akan mencoba melempar sesuatu yang lebih menyakitkan seperti meja atau kursi agar dia bisa mengingat masa lalunya (otak Mikan mulai tidak berjalan dengan baik). Dia mulai gelisah memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"hm?"

"Anu.. itu… sebenarnya… " Mikan mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai yang ada di bawahnya sampai sesuatu muncul di pikirannya, dia lalu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Natsume. "Na-Natsume-san," Mikan berhenti sebentar melihat respon Natsume yang hanya memberi "humm" sebelum dengan ragu melanjutkan. "Ke-kenapa diantara semua perempuan kamu memilihku?" ketika pandangan Natsume beralih dari dinding pada dirinya, Mikan bertambah gelisah, "Ma-maksudku pa-pasti banyak orang yang mau menjadi pacarmu walaupun hanyalah palsu, ta-tapi diantara semua perempuan cantik itu kamu memilihku?" dengan berani Mikan mencoba menatap orang berambut hitam itu dan agak terkejut ketika melihat kalau wajahnya yang biasanya tenang seperti orang kebingungan sesaat sebelum kembali tenang.

"Karena aku merasa lebih nyaman bersamamu," jawab Natsume jujur. Muka Mikan kembali memerah, dia segera merunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan poninya.

"_Waaa Mikan! Dia bilang dia nyaman bersamamu. Hore! Hore!" _bagian dalam diri Mikan bersorak kegirangan sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau dia tertawa kecil pada diri sendiri. Natsume yang melihat Mikan seakan tertawa sendiri mendekatkan wajahnya ke Mikan untuk memeriksanya. Ketika wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, Mikan yang baru tersadar dari _trancenya _langsung melompat ke belakang saat menyadari wajah Natsume yang sangat dekat dengannya. Pada saat dia melompat ke belakang, tanpa sengaja dia tersandung dengan suatu benda yang dengan berhasil membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terjatuh dengan pantat duluan.

"Auuh.. " rintih Mikan sambil mengusap-usap daerah sekitar pahanya yang ikut terkena benturan. "_kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?" _batinnya. Dia masih mencoba memperbaiki pakaiannya yang berantakan ketika tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara orang tertawa dan mengangkat kepalanya. Natsume tampak melihat kearah lain, bahunya begetar menahan tawa. Tapi Mikan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Natsume tertawa dan berjalan mendekati Natsume. "A-ada apa Natsume-san" ujarnya sambil mencoba melihat wajah Natsume. Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Natsume melirik kearah Mikan sambil masih menahan tawa, "Tidak, tidak apa-apa," Jawabnya tenang. "Lebih dari itu kamu sama sekali tidak terlihat bermasalah dengan itu kan, berarti kita berdua setuju dengan perjanjian ini. Kau akan menjadi pasanganku sampai waktu yang kutentukan."

Mikan terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong. "Dan sepertinya kita harus memulai beberapa perjanjian terlebih dahulu. Pertama, jangan memanggilku dengan Natsume-san karena itu hanya akan membuat orang curiga dengan hubungan kita dan yang kedua," Natsume terlihat serius, "jangan pernah berbohong padaku, Mengerti?"

Membutuhkan waktu beberapa detik bagi Mikan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Natsume. Pikirannya terpaku pada ekspresi serius yang hanya beberapa saat tersebut sebelum dia kembali menyeringai. Entah kenapa perempuan berambut coklat itu merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hatinya ketika melihat ekspresi bercampur sedih serius pemuda berambut hitam malam tersebut.

"Baguslah, ayo kita pergi, jam pelajaran Jinno pasti akan segera berakhir sebentar lagi" ujar Natsume sambil berjalan.

"Eh, ya" balas Mikan lesu seraya berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti Natsume dibelakang. Pikirannya masih terpaku pada ekspresi Natsume tadi.

Pemuda pemilik rambut hitam malam itu tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat perempuan berambut coklat dibelakangnya menabrak punggungnya. Saat Mikan mengangkat kepalanya tiba-tiba dia merasakan napas di dekat tengkuknya sesaat sebelum melihat sepasang ruby dan berjalan mundur.

'_Apa_ _aku barusan bermimpi_?' batin perempuan permilik mata hazel itu, '_ah,ya pasti mimpi. Tunggu. Kalau mimpi aku tidak seharusnya.. sadar Mikan! Dia baru saja menciummu menciummu!_' kata-kata itu bergema berkali-kali dikepalanya sebelum bisa diproses. Dia menatap punggung pemuda yang berada di depannya. Darahnya seakan naik ke kepalanya membuat wajahnya memerah tak terkendali. Tanpa bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi, dia sekali lagi langsung berlari tanpa mempedulikan arah yang penting baginya adalah bisa segera menjauh dari pemuda bermata merah tersebut sebelum kepalanya meledak karena malu.

_End Flashback _

Pipi Mikan bersemu merah begitu mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi lalu membenamkan wajahnya pada bantal. Walau begitu dia tersenyum kecil mengingat apa yang akan terjadi ke depan. Rasa kantuk pun menyerangnya, dia menguap kecil.

"_Aku berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu_." Kata itu seakan dibisikkan dengan lembut padanya. Dia merasa sangat nyaman dan jatuh tertidur. Pada malam itu dia bermimpi indah.

**Aku kembali Minna san! Maaf karena Updatenya yang super lama ya, soalnya aku sempat lupa dimana aku menyimpan file untuk chapter ini dan maaf untuk Neeva-chan, sebenarnya chapter ini juga lebih panjang sesuai yang diinginkan, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan bagian itu, jadi kurasa lebih baik aku membuatnya di chapter berikutnya saja ya supaya tidak terlalu lama (maaf karena ketidak bertanggungjawabanku )**

**Tapi aku janji kalau chapter berikutnya pasti akan lebih panjang dan tidak selama chapter ini updatenya ^^**

**Terima kasih buat Raz-chan dan Neeva-chan juga karena telah mendukungku membuat chapter ini ya (ga tau mau bilang apa)**


End file.
